Fisherman
Benjamin "Ben" Willis or The Fisherman is the fictional serial killer from the films ''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' and ''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'', in which he is portrayed by Muse Watson. He also appears in ''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer'', in which he is portrayed by Don Shanks. His hand is replaced with a hook which he uses to kill people with, witch is inspired by the Hookman from the urban legend "The Hook." ''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' Ben Willis was a fisherman working at Tower Bay Resort in the Bahamas with his wife and two children. At some point, he murdered his wife and covered it up, taking his children and moving to South Port, North Carolina. His daughter, Susie, began dating David Egan and on July 4, the two got into a car accident, where Susie died, with David surviving. Ben stalks David over the next year and when David wanders drunk out onto the highway, Ben pushes him over into the ocean, killing him. The town of South Port, is meanwhile distracted by their local Croaker Queen Pageant which is won by local teen, Helen Shivers. Her friends, Ray Bronson, Julie James, and her boyfriend Barry Cox head out to the beach to celebrate. On the way back, Barry who is drunk, drops his bottle of alcohol in the car distracting the group who hit Ben with their car as he walks back from the murder he just committed. The group carry Ben, who is still alive, to the ocean and dump him into the water. Ben recovers and begins to stalk the group the next July 4, killing Helen and Barry, before being stopped by Ray and Julie. He loses his hand and is once again thrown into the ocean, and believed to be dead. In the original novel, he was not, by definitions, a serial killer. His surname was Gregg, and he used the alias "Collingsworth Wilson" to infiltrate the lives of the four teens. His first act of revenge was to shoot Barry, the driver of the car that killed his younger half-brother. Barry survives, but his football dreams are dashed. Later, Collingsworth forces Helen out a window, a fall that she apparently survives. He then tries to strangle Julie, but Ray saves her by incapacitating him, and all four of them survive. ''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' Julie goes back to college and suffers an on and off again relationship with Ray, while having terrible nightmares about Ben. Ben's son, Will, poses as a college student and plans a fake trip for Julie and her new friends at Tower Bay. When they arrive, Ben begins killing off her friends and the staff, with everyone stuck on the island due to the off season. Will reveals his true identity and in a brief struggle, Will is accidentally killed by Ben, who is then shot to death by Julie. ''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer'' After his death, Ben Willis becomes a legend as the Fisherman who comes to seek revenge for those holding the secret of a death. Eight years after the last incident, four teens cover up the true story behind their friend's death. The following July 4, each is stalked by the undead Fisherman and killed one by one. The Fisherman, although an apparition, was found to be susceptible to conventional weapons. Amber, the film's heroine, figures this out and shoves him into a thresher, seemingly disposing of him. At the end of the film, the Fisherman appears once again behind Amber when she becomes stranded in the desert after she gets a flat tire. Amber's death is not confirmed, but implied as her screams are heard as the end credits begin. Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Category:Literature Category:Masked characters Category:Criminals